1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method, system, and computer program product for designing an integrated circuit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method, system, and computer program product for pitch-aware multi-patterning lithography (MPL).
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern day electronics include components that use integrated circuits. Integrated circuits are electronic circuits formed using Silicon as a substrate and by adding impurities to form solid-state electronic devices, such as transistors, diodes, and resistors. Commonly known as a “chip,” an integrated circuit is generally encased in hard plastic. The components in modern day electronics generally appear to be rectangular black plastic pellets with connector pins protruding from the plastic encasement.
Logical synthesis, physical synthesis, and generation of a routed and timing-closed design are some of the functions of an IC design software tool. The software tools used for designing ICs produce, manipulate, or otherwise work with the circuit layout at very small scales. Some of the components that such a tool may manipulate may only measure tens of nanometer across when formed in Silicon. The designs produced and manipulated using these software tools are complex, often including millions of such components interconnected to form an intended electronic circuitry. An interconnected group of components is called a net.
A cell is an actual logic component, such as a semiconductor gate. An IC design software tool can, among other functions, manipulate cells, or interconnect components of one cell with components of other cells, such as to form nets.
Once a design layout (layout) has been finalized for an IC, the design is converted into a set of masks or reticles. A set of masks or reticles is one or more masks or reticles. During manufacturing, a semiconductor wafer is exposed to light or radiation through a mask to form microscopic components of the IC. This process is known as photolithography (lithography).